


Two Queens

by that1girl21



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dragons, F/F, Fantasizing, First Time, Heartbreak, Jealousy, Knife Play, Lesbian Sex, Love Triangles, Seduction, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Fingering, flirtation, sex on table
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that1girl21/pseuds/that1girl21
Summary: Margaery made it out of the citadel just before it blew up. Knowing King's Landing isn't a safe place for her as long as Cercei is queen, she seeks sanctuary from the biggest threat to the Lannisters rule: Daenerys Targaryen. One problem with this idea: if Daenerys wins this war, she will have supplanted Margaery's place as queen, an idea the Tyrell woman isn't too keen on. Margaery seduces Daenerys into having sex with her, and this leads to a deal where the Targaryen allows her to rule at her side as her queen.And then, in Chapter 3, Margaery ex-lover Sansa comes into the story.





	1. Two Queens

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure there will be a great many misspellings of places and peoples' names, so I apologize in advance, Hope you enjoy.

Margaery Tyrell had lost it all. Most of her family, her home, her husband, her title... it all went up in flames. And she would have as well, if she had been any later in making it out of the citadel before it exploded. King's Landing was no longer a safe place for her. The person sitting on the iron throne was no longer someone who would keep her safe. It was someone who wanted her dead. Someone who could see her dead with a simple command.

She had to go, but where? She took a ship out of the city and went to the only place she could go: Slaver's Bay. The Lannisters had an enemy there who may be willing to help her. An enemy with a claim to the throne of Westeros and who sought to take it back.

As she saled across the ocean, she came across a fleet of Dorn, Dothraki, Iron Island and Mareen ships. An armada unlike any she had seen before. It had to be her. The woman Margaery had heard so much about. She could tell just by the red dragons on their flags, as well as the three flying beasts soaring above.

She docked with one of the ships, and was allowed entrance on board when they ship's captain was able to pursuade them they had no hostile intentions. Margaery was greatful that a familiar face greeted her onboard the ship. Two, in fact. Tyrion Lannister and Varys, a former ally to the Lannisters. Varys was relieved (or at least feigned relief) that Margaery was alive and told her that her grandmother would be happy to see her safe and sound. After this, he introduced her to the Mother of Dragons herself: Daenerys Targaryen.

The stories she had heard were no exageration. This woman was divine, from her flawless tanned skin to her glowing white hair, and her sparkling green eyes, and the way she carried herself with a devotion, perseverance, and yet kindness that Margaery admired. Daenerys was a beauty if ever she had seen one. Her small, deceptively delicate frame hid a strong, defiant woman who had grown into a born leader, and that much was obvious from their first encounter, which felt more like an entarrogation with Daenerys trying to figure out if Margaery came as an ally or not. After all, Daenerys had reason to be distrustful of strangers from King's Landing. Margaery did her best to assure her she had honest intentions, and came looking for sanctuary. In the end, Daenerys ended the conversation with a less than reassuring "Very well." And allowed Margaery to return back to her own ship.

As Margaery settled in, she began to ponder her situation. Her family would back Daenerys claim to the Iron Throne, and she would have the justice against Cersei Lannister she craved. Daenerys would be queen, but where would that leave her? Would she go back home? Would she recieve a demotion and become... Vice Queen? Or something? Margaery had done her best to get where she wanted and now it looked like it was all about to be taken away from her. Could she really be happy with that? Could she really just step aside and let someone else be queen? There can't be two, after all.

　

Or could there?

　

Margaery remembered back to when she was on Danaerys' ship. She remembered the look on Danaerys' face as she questioned her. The look as the two women spoke and the look when they first laid eyes on one another. There was a constant smirk on her face and a penetrating gaze in her eyes. At the time, it seemed like she was just suspicious of Margaery, but, as Margaery was leaving, she caught the woman staring at her. The way most men stare at her, eyes guiding over Margaery's body and all of a sudden the look she was giving her during her questioning was put into a much different light. When she was sizing Margaery up, did that mean she was... well... sizing her up? Admiring Margaery's own beauty just as she admired Danaerys?

If it was even the slightest bit possible, Margaery needed to act on it now.

Over the next few days, she would make any and every excuse to come over to Danaerys' boat, whether it be on the pretense of asking Varys if he had heard from her grandmother, or just because shedidn't wan to be stuck on one boat for the entire journey. And, it was during these visits that her suspicions were confirmed. Daenerys liked women. Why else would she have a handmaiden that constantly had her stomach and cleavage exposed so much. Why else would she have her Dothraki handmaidens bath her as they do? It's not like she would have much interest in the sexual needs of her men. And, of course, there was Danaerys' eyes wandering over Margaery's body, which she had grown less and less subtle about the more times she did it. A couple times, the two even made eye contact after she oggled Margaery's cleavage.

This was her shot and she needed to take it. She invited Daenerys over to her own ship, which she accepted, thank goodness. Margaery stood at her bedroom door and watched Daenerys walk the plank between the ship. She watched her hair glow in the blackness of night, and her equally black dress and cape she was wearing flowed in the breeze as she made her way across.

"Welcome, milady." Margaery greeted her with a smile and then held the door open for her.

"A pleasure." Daenerys said.

When Daenerys entered, the room was almost pitch black excpet for the light from a candle on the table in her room.

"Sorry for the lack of light. We seem to be at a shortage of candles around here, so we have to ration them." Margaery pulled a chair put, which Daenerys happily sat in.

"Thank you. And, actually, I don't mind it this way. I find it comforting." said Danaerys.

"Do you?" Margaery said.

Daenerys nodded. "Sometimes I light a single candle in my room when I go to bed, and watch it burn out. I find it helps me get to sleep." Daenerys then spotted something nexto to the candle that made her less than comfortable. A knife. Just sitting there waiting to be used.

"Maybe I should try that. I have the hardest time getting to sleep at night on these bloody ships." Margaery pulled up her own chair, sitting purpendicular to Daenerys and, if she reached out her hand, she could easily grab the knife if she wanted to.

"Well, soon we'll be back in King's Landing and you be back in your own bed." Daenerys reassured her.

"Somehow I doubt that." Margaery said.

"Why?"

"Because, if Cersei wins, she'll have my head on a spike in seconds. If you win, well I'll be alive, but I expect I'll be heading home." Margaery laid it out for her.

"Are you okay with that?" Daenerys asked.

"I'll have to be." Margaery answered.

"Well, that's not exactly a 'yes." Daenerys said. "You're saying you would be comfortable with someone else taking your place on the iron throne?"

"You still don't trust me?" Margaery asked.

"More than I did when you first came aboard my ship. If I didn't trust you at all, I wouldn't have boarded without a guard and I wouldn't be sitting alone here in the dark with you." Daenerys said. "That being said, it's been my experience that when people recieve a position of power, they get comfortable in said position and do everything they can to stay in it."

"Why did you accept my invitation?" Margaery asked her.

"It would have been rude of me not to, not to mention that I get a little... restless... when I'm trapped in one place for too long." Daenerys answered.

"And here I thought you came over because you were hoping to get into my pants." Margaery quipped.

There was a moment of silence before Daenerys said, "You're wearing a dress."

Margaery wanted to correct her, but instead the two women just chuckled at the joke. This was going well, much to Margaery's relief. She had finally broken the ice between them and was hopefully relaxing Daenerys enough to a point where she would hopefully start to see her as a friend. Or more.

"You do like women, though, don't you?" At first, Margaery regretted saying that. It wasn't exactly subtle.

"Are you flirting with me, Margaery Tyrell?" Daenerys asked.

"Hard not to." Margaery said. "After all, you flirted with me, didn't you? The way you look at me. Do you find me attractive?"

Daenerys smiled. "You are beautiful."

Margaery smiled back. "And you're right. For as long as I can remember, I've wanted to be the queen. Not A queen. THE queen. Of everything. And, when I got to be the queen, I quite enjoyed it."

"I see. Well, I'm sorry to say that I intend to take Westeros for myself. You may stay in King's Landing as my special guest, if you like. As a reward for your family's assistance." Daenerys put it to her plainly.

"...Or I could rule by the side on the iron throne as your queen." Margaery proposed. Again, it wasn't one of her subtler moments.

"Is that your way of proposing marriage?" Daenerys asked.

"Yes it is. You get to keep the throne without a fight, which will make you happy. I keep my place, which will make me happy. The people are quite fond of me and will be happy to see me alive. That will help their approval of you. The Tyrells are a powerful family, as well. If that helps." Margaery shrugged and smiled.

"But why would I want a queen and not a king?" Daenerys asks.

"Because this queen has... all of the things I just named and she's right here offering herself to you with little to no strings attatched." Margaery took in a heavy breath. "And you've also been looking this queen up and down her body since she stepped foot on your ship."

"You've noticed." Margaery liked that Daenerys didn't deny it.

"You never answered me before. Have you been with women before?" she asked.

Daenerys practically bragged, "Many, many times. From what I understand, the people of Westeros don't exactly take kindly to same-sex marriages."

"We'll tell them it's more of a business arrangement. Not a marriage." Margaery just assumed that would work.

Daenerys thought it over for a second. She had a point there. That arrangement could work, but there was still one thing that was bothering her.

"But how do I know I can trust you? Your grandmother told me about your previous... divorcers, let's call them. How do I know I won't befall the same fate?" Daenerys asked, in a less flirty tone than her other questions.

"To be fair, that last one was his mother's fault." Margaery quipped back.

Daenerys just looked at her with a face that says "Really? That's your best argument?" Margaery thought about it. How could she convince her of her honesty? She looked around, thinking for an answer. Her eyes fell on her knife on the table, giving her an idea. She looked from the knife, then back to Danaerys, who was still waiting.

"You want to see if you can trust me?" Margaery asked.

"Mm-hmm." Daenerys nodded.

Margaery sighed. She stood up from her chair, grabbing the knife, making sure Daenerys saw it. Then, leaving her eyes on the Mother of Dragons, she bent over to blow out the candle. The last she saw of Daenerys was her leaning back in her chair and preparing herself for what happens next before the room went black. Margaery kept her hand on the table, guiding herself through the dark in the short distance to Daenerys ' side of the table, eventually feeling Danaerys' toes touch her own as she got closer. She stopped and ran her hand along the table, feeling for the chair she was sitting in. Her hand came in contact with Danaerys' own, still sitting on the arm rest. The other woman made a barely-noticeable little shudder. Margaery leaned in cloder, guiding the knife along Daenerys ' arm very gently, bringing it up to her neck. The queen leaned her head back, exposing her neck even more, as if daring Margaery to cut her.

And she could cut her. Right now, right here. The boats were anchored and she was on her own ship. She could easily kill the woman right there and make a run for it. They could easily get a far enough head start and make it safely back to King's Landing. And Daenerys knew it.

　

 

 

But she didn't. She didn't cut her throat. Instead, she just held it up to her throat as she leaned in closer to the woman and kissed her cheek gently, letting her lips linger on Danaerys' soft, warm skin. In the darkness, she heard the woman take a breath. That kiss had sent a shiver of excitement through her body.

The next kiss was on Daenerys lips. Just as gentle as the last, just to test if Daenerys was as open to women as she had let on. She was and it didn't take long for Margaery's tongue to slowly make its way into her mouth. The kiss wasn't aggressive, not gentle as it was before, but pleasurable. A little taste of what Margaery had to offer her. A way of saying, 'if this is what my tongue can do in your mouth, imagine what it could do in other places.' And, given how Daenerys was reciprocating the kiss, it seemed like she wanted to find out.

Margaery pulled away, leavng a last, smaller kiss on Danaerys' lips. Still, the knife was up to the Targaryen's throat and Margaery looked into the other woman's eyes. Even through the complete blackness of the room, she could tell they were looking into each other's eyes. Margaery turned the blade of the knife upward in a manner where she could stab up into Daenerys throat, causing Daenerys to once more shiver with excitement. But Margaery didn't stab her, cut her, or hurt her. She broguht the knife down, guiding the tip gently in between Danaerys' breasts and then cut the string on her dress that connected it to her cape.

This and her next moves were more aggressive. Margaery cut the fabric down the front of Danaerys' dress. The fabric was a little thicker than she thought it was at first glance, but she had a sharp knife that only stopped about two or three times before it reached the bottom of the dress, leaving a cut straight down the length of Danarys' body.

Margaery leaned in to take it off, but Daenerys stopped her and gave her a gentle push back and gently took the knife from the Tyrell woman's hand. As the other woman stood up, Margaery listened in the dark, trying to get an image in her head of what the woman was doing. The first sound she heard was that of Danaerys' cape falling off her shoulders, then the sound of metal clanging against the wooden floor. Daenerys had thrown the knife away. Then, she heard the sound of fabric against bare skin and heard the fabric fall to the floor, making Margaery regret blowing out the candle, since that noise meant that Daenerys Taragaryan was now naked in front of her, probably with a smirk on her face as she approached Margaery and wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her deeply.

The kiss started out gentle like before, but as Margaery's hands explored the shorter woman's body, starting by cupping her firm ass, guiding there way up her back, taking in the warm, soft skin of the other woman... by the time Margaery took Daenerys ' head in her hands and tangled her fingers in her hair, it was the kiss of two sex-starved women who were about to fuck each other's brains out.

Margaery lifted Daenerys into her arms, turning over to the table. They knocked the candle aside, along with some other stuff that had been placed on it. Margaery kept her dress on. She wanted Daenerys to be the one to have the pleasure of taking it off. The two of them continued there hot makeout session, trying to memorize the curves of each others' bodies with their hands, Margaery clawing into the skin of Danaerys' arms as she guided herself down off the table and over the other woman's body, taking in her scent as she went along and her face was hovering over Danaerys' pussy, biting into the woman's thighs around it to excite her more.

When Margaery's open mouth made contact with the woman's clit, she was happy to feel that she was shaved. More women should do that more often. And she tasted just as heavenly as she smelled. Margaery ate Daenerys out like a woman on a mission. Which, she was. Margaery wanted the woman to miss this when they were done. She wanted Daenerys to want her around always to lick her and fuck her. Wanted Daenerys to need her sitting by her when she took the throne. There could be no doubt in her mind that Margaery was her queen. She needed to give Daenerys the best fuck of her life. Of course, she was also licking her so good because Daenerys was one of the most beautiful women she'd ever seen, and the very thought of her made her want to touch herself, but she also kept in mind that there was a goal to be achieved here.

Judging by the sounds Daenerys was making, she was succeeding so far. While Margaery worked her magic, Daenerys played with her own nipples, feeling them harden in the palms of her hand as she felt Margaery's tongue up against her clit. In the darkness she heard the sounds of licking, sucking on her sex in between her own moans. As her climax came to her, she grabbed Margaery's head with her hands and legs. She looked down at the woman and knew that, even though she couldn't see it, Margaery was looking back at her as well as she ate her out.

"Oh, gods... OH MY...!" Daenerys threw her head back against the table as she came.

But, before it could completely finish, Margaery stood straight up and inserted two fingers into her lover. She wanted this to last. Margaery held Daenerys right leg up to rest on her shoulder as Margaery's fingers thrust in and out of her.

"OH, YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" Margaery heard Danaerys' voice as and reached up to grab her breast, finding a hand over it instead. She held on tight to the woman's hand and kept fucking her until she felt Danaerys' juices on her fingers. "OH! YES! FUCK YES! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Daenerys called through the dark through gritted teeth as her orgasm overtook her.

Margaery brought her fingers to her mouth and licked them clean before stepping over to Danaerys' side and grabbed the back of her head, pulling her into another kiss before the woman could even come down from her orgasm.

After this, she reached down to Danaerys' pussy again. She wanted Daenerys to cum face to face with her as she kissed her nipples, collarbone, and neck. This time, she rubbed her hand over it, rubbing her clit rather than inserting her fingers. Daenerys craddled Margaery's head in her hands, like her face was a priceless treasure. Margaery's treatment of her pussy went from slow and gentle rubs, to quick and aggressive before Daenerys sat up and kissed her again. The kiss continued as Margaery inserted her fingers again. Not two this time, but three as they kissed and Daenerys moaned against the other woman's lips. She stood beside the woman on the table and pumped her fingers inside her just as before, kissing her deeply and only pulling away when she thought she could use some air. Near the end, Daenerys reached down and started rubbing her clit to help the orgasm along.

When she finally came again, Daenerys got up off the table and pushed the Tyrell woman back onto the bed, kissing her and tearing at the fabric of her dress all the way there. Margaery felt the back of her legs hit the bed and they fell back with Daenerys on top of her. She felt the woman's hands on her dress, feeling the back of her fingers on her nipples as Daenerys reached into her cleavage and pulled it apart, tearing a big enough hole for Margaery to just slide out of.

The two pulled off the dress and then cast it aside. Daenerys sat in Margaery's lap, allowing the woman to kiss and suck at her breasts before she laid the Targaryen back on the bed. Once again, she licked and sucked at Danaerys' pussy, a taste that would probably never get old to her, with added help from her finger thrusting inside her.

Margaery once again fell Danaerys' hand grab her hair, pulling against it as she heard her voice calling out in the dark. "Yes! YES! KEEP GOING! DON'T STOP!"

When Daenerys finally came for the third time, she knew it was past time to give Margaery the same treatment. She turned Margaery over and began sucking on the tits that she had so teased her with with the contant plunging necklines on her dressed. She bit at the skin around the woman's nipples, taking them in her mouth and sucking on her breasts, pulling her head away until the breast popped out of her mouth with a noticeable sucking sound. Margaery kissed her head and Daenerys slowly made her way down the other woman's naked body. She couldn't wait for the morning light to come through her window so she could see and admire the other woman's beauty.

Daenerys kissed her way down the other woman's body, gently, worshipfully. Every kiss showing just how much she desired this woman below her as she made her way down to her delicious pussy. And delicious it was, as Daenerys found out when she dove her tongue in. Her licks were more gentle than Margaerys. The way she would go down on a lover. Just like she treated all her women, even though there was no real romantic feelings between her and them, she still wanted to treat them as just that: lovers. Every woman she invited into her bed was treated as a person to be valued, rather than a possession to be used and tossed away.

Margaery seemed to like this treatment as she found it hard to keep quiet as Danaerys' tongue brushed against her clit. Sure, they were only trying so hard to begin with to be discreet, but they sure didn't want a guard to come knocking at the door asking if she was okay. Within a few minutes, Daenerys felt Margaery's juices pour over her tongue and felt Margaery's body shake as she came.

 

 

And it continued on like that through the night, with the two queens fucking each other over and over and over again, rarely stopping to take a break before first light crept up over the horizon and the two could finally see each others' sweat-covered bodies and admire each others' full beauty.

"I must say..." Daenerys said. "You drive a hard bargain."

"When I see something I want, or someone... I do my damndest to get it." Margaery said.

"Lucky me." Daenerys sat up in the bed.

"So, what do you think of my proposal?" Margaery asked.

Daenerys didn't answer right away. She stood up and walked over to her wardrobe, taking out a gown. Margaery watched her, feeling a bit worried and wondering if she sould get up as Daenerys walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

Daenerys stopped before opening the door. "Get dressed. I'm going to tell your crew that my... possible... future queen is going to be staying on my ship for the duration of the journey."

"Possible?" Margaery inquired.

"We'll be getting to know each other better these next few weeks." Daenerys left, leaving a smiling Margaery alone in the bedroom.

 


	2. First Times

"How long have you been into women?"  
"What?!"  
The question surprised Daenerys . Margaery hadn't made a sound since they both decided to retire to Daenerys ' quarters for the night. They were both lying naked in bed, having decided that, whether or not they were having sex, clothes were not allowed in Daenerys ' bed. They had just laid there in silence with Daenerys holding Margaery against her body, the Tyrell girl's head resting on her breasts, and to hear Margaery suddenly ask this was almost a little confusing to her.  
"Simple question." Margaery looked up at her. "I'm just curious. What was your first sexual experience like with a woman? Did you always know you had an appetite for them?"  
Daenerys was still a little taken aback by the question, but smiled as Margaery laid her head back down.  
"I suppose I always... kind of knew." Daenerys began. "I had always admired a woman's beauty. Inside and out. I liked strong women, women I could learn something from. Women I could aspire to be like. The kind of woman I want to be for my own people."  
"And I get the feeling you will be." Margaery kissed the skin beneath her lips. "So... when did you act on those feelings?"  
"It was with one of my handmaidens." Daenerys said.  
"Was it that one that always follows you around? What's her name?" Margaery asked.  
"Missandei? No. It wasn't her. She is lovely, but I kind of get the feeling she only has eyes for men." Daenerys chuckled.  
"That's disappointing." Margaery groaned, turning herself over on her back and resting her head on Daenerys ' arm.  
"Why? Do you want to fuck her, too?" Daenerys inquired with a raised eyebrow.  
"I would share her with you." Margaery promised. Daenerys smiled, obviously kind of liking the thought of that. "Keep going. How did it happen?"  
Daenerys hesitated to tell the story, but pressed on. "It's embarrassing. Silly, really. She was... she was telling me... how to better please my husband."  
"You're kidding." Margaery said. "Cliché much? You wanted to know how to kiss, so she gave you a little lesson?"  
"Shut up. I knew how to kiss. I just didn't... have much confidence when it came to sex, I guess." Daenerys continued. "We were all alone in our tent. Only a few candles to light the room. She was there, sitting on top of me--"  
"What was she wearing?" Margaery asked.  
Daenerys smiled again. "My memory's a little foggy on that, but she wore a skirt. No undergarments, of course. And a Dothraki garment exposed her stomach and some of her breasts."  
"Did she have a nice stomach?" Margaery asked.  
"Very nice. It was one of the first things I noticed as she climbed on top of me, the way the candle light shined off her skin. And then the way she touched my chin, telling me to always make eye contact with her... Gods, the look in her eyes, and the way she touched me so delicately, and the seductive sound of her voice... seeing her on top of me like that. It was so... exciting. And, at one point, she was telling me the story of Irogenia of Lys and she pinned my hands above my head, brought her face and her lips so close to mine. I was so... fucking..."  
"...Wet?" Margaery said.  
"Goodness, yes." Daenerys answered. "I was nervous. I could barely breath as she got close to me. The position intimidated me, but her words made me feel stronger. She made me feel like I wasn't a slave, a thing to be traded. When she put my hands on her hips and began to grind against my pussy. She told me I wasn't a slave, and told me not to make love like a slave while she smiled down at me. She was seducing me, and at the same time telling me she wanted to be seduced by me."  
"And did you make love to her like a slave?" Margaery asked.  
"No." Daenerys put it very firmly. "I flipped us over. I was still nervous at first, but as I looked into her eyes, as she brushed away my hair... I got over it. And I kissed her. And she kissed me back. And, from then on, all fear and intimidation was gone from me and we made love for the next several hours. Would probably have gone on longer if the men hadn't returned to the camp so soon. But, there were more times afterward."  
"Don't stop there. Details, my queen. What did you do to her?" Margaery encouraged her on.  
"I hate to disappoint, but we didn't actually take off our clothes the first time. Everything was over-the-clothes, except for the times our heads and hands made their way up each other's skirts." Daenerys answered. "Though when I finally did see her bare, she was... flawless. A beautiful woman and I felt blessed to be able to have her."  
"How did she taste?" Margaery asked. "What did she feel like?"  
"Delicious." Daenerys let the word hang on her lips for emphasis. "And so soft and smooth. And the pleasure she was able to bring to me, the things she showed me... I'll always be grateful for it and I've always tried to hold onto the memory of it for... private moments."  
"How does she compare to me?" Margaery asked before giving Daenerys a long, lingering kiss on her lips.  
Margaery pulled away and looked Daenerys in the eyes. "She doesn't." the Dragon Queen answered. Margaery laid back down. "Of course..." Daenerys continued, with a slightly more upstanding tone in her voice. "...the memories have been soured somewhat after she betrayed me and I had to lock her in a vault."  
Margaery was almost insulted. After there first night together, she would have thought all doubts Daenerys had about her would have gone away.  
"That won't be me." she assured her.  
"I wasn't accusing you." Daenerys played with a loose strand of Margeary's hair.  
"What other reason would you have to bring that up?" Margaery insisted.  
Daenerys rolled her eyes. "You know, this arrangement isn't exactly going to go well if you're so distrustful of me."  
"An arrangement you never really said you agreed to." Margaery pointed out.  
"I'm a woman of my word, Margeary." Daenerys assured her. "But what about you?"  
"Me?!" Margaery asked.  
"How do I know I can trust you? I wasn't really going to ask, but given how quick you are to question me, I thought, 'why not? It's a question worth asking.'"  
"What do you think I would do?" Margaery asked. She assumed Daenerys would probably say (or at least think) something along the lines of 'Poison me when you were sure you could have the throne for yourself without a fuss.' Margaery could do that, but she had no plan to as long as Daenerys held up her end of the bargain.  
Instead, the Mother of Dragons said "What do you think I would do? Take the Iron Throne, have you excommunicated from Westeros, and marry someone else?" In Margeary's head, she was thinking 'That's a very specific, and quite plausible series of events.' Daenerys sat up, covering her breasts with a sheet. "How can we fix this? This distrust between us? Do you really think you could sleep in my bed every night with these thoughts in your head?"  
Margaery didn't have the answer. The problem is, they weren't marrying because they were in love. With love comes trust, but they weren't in love at all. They had grown fond of one another, but they it wasn't anything beyond a tentative friendship and fuck buddies. They were going to marry for power. Neither had a problem with that, of course. Margaery had done so multiple times. But, it does create this barrier between them that was hard to penetrate and the promise of semi-daily sex was somehow not helping.  
After she said nothing, Daenerys lifted Margeary's gaze up toward her eyes and looked at her with as much sincerity as she could muster with one look. "Hey. Look at me. When we arrive at King's Landing, I will battle, I will conquer, and I will take the Iron Throne. And then I will take you, Margaery Tyrell, as my wife and my queen. I promice you this. Do you believe me?"  
"Yes." Margaery answered, though it was a little less than sincere.  
Daenerys kissed her on her forehead and lips, and then laid back against her pillow. They both settled themselves down.  
"Better?" Daenerys asked.  
"Better." Margaery said with the same sense of sincerity as before.  
"Tell me your story?" Daenerys asked.  
"My story?"  
"Yes. Your first time with a woman. I told you mine, now you tell me yours." Daenerys smiled.  
Margaery smiled mischievously and licked her lips at the thought. Daenerys was surprised. Margaery had gone from sullen and distrustful to looking like she wanted to pleasure herself right there on the spot. She must have some story to tell.  
"Like you, I always liked women. I think it may have had something to do with having a brother who liked men. Experiencing that possibility at a young age made me more open to it, and maybe that may have helped me transition into wanting to give it a go myself." Margaery began. "The problem is, I wasn't exactly surrounded by too many women who felt the same. Every so often, I would try to subtly proposition a woman, who would either not take the hint, or flat out reject me. It was frustrating."  
"I can imagine." Daenerys said, while simultaneously thinking that, regardless of your sexual tastes, who would dare reject this woman?  
Margaery nodded. "But, with one rejection, I would just move on to another woman, hoping to have better luck next time. And, luckily, the world has no shortage of pretty girls." She smiled.  
"So, who was the first to have the good sense to say 'yes'?" Daenerys asked.  
Margaery sighed at the thought of the girl in question. "Gods... she was so..." Daenerys raised an eyebrow at Margaery's words. "As I said, normally when women turned me down, I could just brush it off with nothing more than a little groan, but her... she was so beautiful. Right from the moment I saw her... she looked so sad, but so pretty. Everyone else in the crowd just blended together, but she just stood out to me." Margaery chuckled. "I think her red hair may have had something to do with it."  
"Why was she so sad?" Daenerys asked.  
"Because she was due to marry my second husband before I got there, who had had her father executed right in front of her, among many other torments he forced on her, including promising her to Tyrion after Joffrey agreed to marry me." Margaery answered.  
"Poor girl." Daenerys said.  
Margaery nodded. "Yes. But it wasn't all sad. I was attracted to her beyond words, but I felt sorry for her. I wanted her to be happy. I tried to cheer her up with stories of Highgarden, or my family. And when we walked through the gardens outside the castle we enjoyed each others company. I think she thought of me as a good friend and I felt the same toward her. And during the times where she would smile, it was... she was so sweet, gorgeous--"  
"Were you in love with her?" Daenerys asked.  
"You could say I had a bit of a crush." Margaery answered.  
"And you made love to her?" Daenerys said.  
"Eventually. As I said, I wanted to be her friend, cheer her up. But, I was attracted to her, so I would look for opportunities to get close to her. Giving her a flower off the vines, hold her hands, braid her hair just like mine. Little subtle gestures and looks." Margaery said. "Sort of tying to drop a few hints at her."  
"Playing the long game?" Daenerys said.  
"Yes. And I finally made a move a week before her wedding to Tyrion. She was nervous about the whole marriage. What disgusted her more wasn't that he was a dwarf, but a Lannister. Far from the worst, but even so... And, anyway, I saw an opportunity there and I took it. I said, if she didn't want her first time to be with him, then why not have it be with someone close to her? Someone who was pretty, and thought she was pretty." Margaery continued.  
"And that person was you." Daenerys smiled.  
"Of course." Margaery smiled back. "She was a little... surprised at first. She didn't know I felt that way about her and I told her I thought she was an absolute goddess and a sweetheart. And I tried telling her that her first time should be with someone who cares for her, someone who would be gentle and loving with her. She still wasn't sure. She had never considered women before. And I reminded her that most women don't know what they like until they've tried it. And so many of us get to try so little until we're old and gray. Pleasing women takes practice, and who has more experience at pleasing a woman than another woman."  
"Did that convince her?" Daenerys asked.  
Margaery continued "Not at first. I told her to think about it, and then left her with a kiss on the cheek. She didn't speak to me unless she had to for days. And during that time, every time I was near her she looked so nervous. It wasn't until the night before her wedding that she finally came to me and asked me about it. What we would do. Where we would go. All speaking hypothetically. When I told her, she agreed. And, oh! She was so cute. She even told me she was kind of excited when I came to get her that night."  
"Where did you go?" Daenerys asked.  
"Well, I took her to my room. It's a little bit isolated from most of the other bedrooms in the castle, so I didn't think people were likely to hear us. I wanted it to feel special for her."  
Margaery's obvious anticipation in her voice gave Daenerys an idea. "Hold on."  
"What?" Margaery asked.  
"Lay on your back."  
"What?!" Margaery repeated.  
"Do it. Close your eyes." Daenerys ordered. Margaery did as she was told. "Now continue your story."  
"Okay..." Margaery said. "I came to her room late at night, and I found her sitting on the her bed. She was so nervous, but I smiled at her and told her to come with me. And I lead her through the hallways to my room, which were mostly empty at this point. And every time we went up some stairs, I always made it a point to wiggle my ass a bit. I caught her looking a couple times. When we got to my room, I lit some candles for her, and I laid her out on the bed and took my dress off to show her my body."  
Daenerys whispered in Margeary's ear. "And, when you took it off, how did she react? What did she do?"  
Margaery smiled. "Her mouth hung open, her eyes were wide."  
"I bet they were."  
"But she smiled, too. I could tell by the way that she looked at me that she wanted to fuck me."  
"And how did you feel in that moment? You'd always wanted to fuck a woman. And now you finally had your chance."  
"In all honesty, I think I was just as nervous as her. The anticipation was killing me. I was shaking." Margaery was finding it difficult to keep still as the memory of that night became more vivid behind her closed eyes.  
"How was she? When you crawled on top of her?"  
"I was gentle with her, always pausing for permission before I took something off her, and told her how beautiful she was. Told her that I wanted her from the moment we met. Said she had no reason to be nervous."  
"What did she look like? Did she have a nice body?"  
Margaery was becoming more and more turned on. "Underneath her cloak and dress... she was breathtaking. Such flawless, creamy skin. The most beautiful long, perfect legs. Her tits... oh my god. There was a moment where all I did was stare at her. She was so sexy. I had never been so excited."  
Margeary's hands began to roam her own body, but Daenerys grabbed her wrists and prevented her from touching herself.  
Margaery groaned. "My queen..."  
"Tell me more. Keep your eyes closed. Are you glad you waited for her?"  
"Oh, yes. She was worth the wait. She touched my breasts, my ass. I can still feel her nails digging into my ass, but I stopped her before she got too far. That night was about her. My mouth went right to her breasts. I sucked and teased them... I can still hear her whimpering. I remember biting down on her erect nipples. I switched back and forth between using my mouth and using my hands to caress them. She was pushing against my body and she was moaning like crazy. It was so sexy. Daenerys , please let me touch--"  
"Not yet, my queen. More. How wet was she?"  
“So fucking wet. Soaking It felt so good and it only made me want her more. She spread her legs for me, and I was so happy she was mine."  
Daenerys gently shoved her knee between Margeary's legs. "You're wet, too. What did you say to each other?"  
“I told her to rub her pussy on my thigh. I wanted to feel how soaked she was for me. And she did. She told me she wanted me to take her. Make her mine. I told her about how, sometimes I would touch myself to thoughts of her. I told her I thought about going down on her. Told her how good she was. I took a long lick at her slit. I started teasing her. She grabbed my hair, pulling me closer.”  
By now, Margaery was licking her lips and breathing heavily as she fought at Daenerys ' grip, but the other woman held on strong, though she had to sit on top of Margeary. "Did she taste good?"  
“Amazing. She ordered me to stick my tongue further into her, to lick her harder. She wasn't nervous anymore. I immediately plunged my tongue inside her hole. She knew instinctively to start humping my face. I shove it in, and take it out, and then run it up so that I can flick her clit until I switched it out with my fingers. I told her how many times we were alone together, or fuck even if we weren't, and all I could think about was taking off all her clothes with my teeth and just fucking her until you couldn’t stand it anymore. I wanted to give her orgasm after orgasm after orgasm until she couldn’t take it anymore.”  
"How did she react?" Daenerys asked.  
"She came." Margaery gasped. "She moaned and she moved her hips on my fingers. I started off slowly and as I see her getting built up, I increase the pace. I reached my thumb up and rubbed circles around her clit. She felt so good.”  
"Did she say your name as she came?"  
"Yes. Her first orgasm and it was my name she was calling." Margaery opened her eyes. "Please, let me touch--"  
Daenerys quietly shushed her and laid Margaery's arms down by her side as she lowered herself down the Tyrell woman's body. "Close your eyes." Daenerys commanded and Margaery begrudgingly obeyed. "Now tell me about her. You said she liked it when you made love to her. What about when she made love to you?"  
"She was so hesitant at first, but when she finally inserted her fingers inside me... she was a natural. She was perfect. It was everything I had ever wanted and more."  
Daenerys released Margeary's hands and laid overtop of her, the Targaryen woman inserting her fingers into Margaery's pussy.  
"Daenerys ..." Margaery gasped as the woman pumped her fingers inside her.  
"No! Think about that night. Think about her." Daenerys commanded her, kissing Margeary's neck and taking in her scent as she fingered the woman.  
"Yes! Yes!! More, please! Fuck me!" Margaery begged.  
"Say her name, Margeary." Daenerys ordered.  
"What?!" Margeary's eyes flew open.  
"Eyes closed. Think about her fucking you again." Daenerys said in between sucking Margeary's nipples. "I want you to say her name as you cum for me."  
Daenerys ' thrusting sped up and Margaery felt her orgasm coming fast. "SANSA! OH, YES! SANSA! YES, BABY! IM SO CLOSE! FUUUCK!! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK ! FUCK! MORE! YES! SANNNNNNSA!!"  
Daenerys watched Margeary's breasts rise and fall as her orgasm washed over her and she gasped for air, her skin shining with sweat. When it eventually subsided, Margaery got up and kissed her future queen, pushing her onto her back. For Daenerys ' first orgasm, Margaery would also make her moan the name of her first Sapphic conquest.  
As they had sex that night, there were two mental notes that Daenerys made: 1.) Despite the distrust that hung between them for the duration of the journey, she fully intended to keep her word. She fully intended to marry Margaery as she had promised. and 2.) After she got to Westeros, she needed to find out what woman turned Margaery on so much. She wasn't even that wet and excited when she and Daenerys had sex, so what did this woman look like that vexed her so?

When Daenerys got to Westeros, she really hoped to meet this 'Sansa' girl.


	3. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so so so so so sorry about the long wait. I've been super busy.  
> This was also a tricky chapter to write. Not only is there a lot more happening in this chapter than I'm used to writing, (usually I just write smut) but I also had a hard time deciding whether or not I would cover the war with Cercei and the white walkers, or if I would just skip over it. I kept flip-flopping on the decision over and over again. Both ideas had their potential pros and cons. In the end, in an effort to just keep things simple, I decided to skip it. I'll let you guys decide if I made the right decision or not. Hope you enjoy(:

The war for Westeros had lasted two years, longer than anyone had anticipated. Daenerys and her allies had expected to swarm there enemies and take what they came for with only a minor fuss. With several armies at there command, the fight should have been quick, but of course nothing is that simple. Nor should they have expected it it be. For one thing, Yara and Theon Greyjoy's uncle, Euron Greyjoy, had abandoned his plan to seduce Daenerys with his armies, and instead proposed the same plan to Cercei Lannister. It worked and they joined forces with several other allies to take on Daenerys. It may not have affected things too much, but Jon Snow, new Lord of Winterfell, had also heard of Daenerys' arrival and asked for her alleigence in fighting creatures known as White Walkers. An undead army coming to lay waste to everything in there path? Unbeleivable, but they were able to bring Daenerys proof, or as much as she needed to send her army to the Stark's aid. She even tried to request Cercei's help, but the Queen refused to beleive rumors, as her mind had now completely gone and she was filled with paranoia and contempt for everyone around her.  
In the end, the Walkers had gotten past Winterfell and even made it so far as to come within sight of King's Landing. It was only at that point, when she could see the army of the dead with her own eyes, that Cercei took the threat seriously. But, she still sent no aid. She instead barricaded herself inside the city with her army, threatening to fight from there or blow the city up as a last resort. Cercei's brother Jaime saw reason, however, and took the army with him to fight against the Walkers. All her allies left her behind and joined with Daenerys, the Starks, the Tyrells, and the rest. And it was only due to there combined forces that they were able to fight the army back, coupled by the fact that they were now readily able to make Dragon glass and Valyrian Steel thanks to Daenerys' dragons and the magic of Melisandre and other witches like her.  
By the time the battle was over, there were countless dead and much work to be done to fix the damage the Walkers had done, but they had forged new alliances, the people were rallying around Daenerys as there leader, having seen her and her dragons as heroes who turned the tide in the war, and they were more than happy to have her in place over Cercei, who did little to nothing to stop this catastrophe and she was easily supplanted when Daenerys came to take the throne. 

At the one year anniversary of the war's end, life in King's Landing had more or less resumed as it did before. Repairs were being made to villages and cities all over Westeros, and the crown had officially been placed on Daenerys' head. All through the night, there was much rejoicing in King's Landing, as the people finally had a leader they respected, looked up to, and could feel safe under. The sight of dragons in the sky was no longer a sign of doom, but of strength and justice.  
And, as Daenerys looked around her castle on the night of her coronation, she smiled at the celebrations that night involving a great many jovial songs, dance, and drunken conversation between war buddies and royalty, between people of cultures that would ordinarily not come within two hundred miles of one another. She was finally home where she belonged and it was just about how she had pictured it. Of course, at the end of the night, she was tired from all the partying and drinking and just wanted to get up to bed.  
What she didn't realize is that, when she got past all the guests and finally reached her bedroom, the real party would begin. When she opened her bedroom door, she found Margaery Tyrell in her bed, naked as the day she was born, waiting for her.  
"Hello, my queen." she smiled at her in a seductive voice.  
"I didn't even... When did you get here?" Daenerys was surprised by the woman's sudden appearance. There was no word sent to her that Margaery had arrived at any point in the day. Last she heard, she was in Highgarden tending to her people there.  
Margaery stood up on her knees on the bed. "Don't be mad at your guards. I gave them explicit instructions not to tell you. They knew I was a special guest of yours, so they didn't question it. I wanted to surprise you."  
"Never the less, I'm going to have to give them a stern talking to." Daenerys smiled.  
"That can wait until tomorrow..." Margaery stretched out on the bed like a cat, propping her perfectly round ass up in the air and looking Daenerys in the eyes across the room. "...So, are you going to help me celebrate your big day?"  
Daenerys said nothing. She just took the crown off her head, then tossed it aside and reached back, untied her dress, and let it fall to the floor before approaching the naked woman on her bed.

Some time later, a knock came at the door. Daenerys grabbed a candle and approached it, opening it to find Varys on the other side.  
"Sorry to disturb you, my lady. A raven came for you from Winterfell." He took an envelope out of his robe and handed it to her. "I admit, it probably could wait, but normally when Lord Stark sends a letter, it is of some urgency."  
"Best to be safe." Daenerys said.  
"Yes. Goodnight, your grace." Varys said as he left.  
"Good night, Lord Varys." Daenerys closed the door and went back into the room, opening the envelope as she sat back on the bed.  
"What was that about?" Margaery sat up, with her hair almost comically messy and skin covered in drying sweat.  
"It seems my nephew has sent me a letter." Daenerys answered. Long story short, it was discovered during the war that Jon Stark (or Snow, or Targaryan, depending on who you talk to) was actually the son of Rheagar Targaryan and Llyana Stark, which made him and Daenerys aunt and nephew.  
"What does it say?" Margaery asked, looking over Daenerys' shoulder.  
"He says... the repairs to Winterfell are near completion and life is returning as it once was. Basically, everything is going well. He wants to visit me in King's Landing, to better get to know me and his heritage." She looked back to Margaery . "I had extended the invitation when last I saw him. He says his brother Brandon can take care of Winterfell in his absence and will be awaiting our approval to arrive."  
Margaery laid back down. "I guess you had better send him that 'approval' then."  
"You don't like him?" Daenerys asked.  
"He's a little... boring." Margaery answered. Though, to be fair, her interactions with Jon had been fairly limited since she got back to Westeros.  
"I'll send him a raven tomorrow. We probably should get to know each other." Daenerys gave the letter one last look and found something that might peek her lover's interest. "He says he's bringing someone along. His sister. I believe you know her."  
"Sansa?!" During the entire two years of the war, Margaery had found out that Sansa was still alive and, despite wanting to see her very much, they two hadn't laid eyes on each other in all that time.  
"Yes."  
"Really?!" Margaery asked. "That's great."  
"Looks like I finally get to meet this woman." Daenerys laid back down next to Margaery .  
"You'll love her." Margaery promised, now with an exited look on her face at the prospect of seeing her young friend again.  
Despite them working closely with Jon during the war, Daenerys and Margaery hadn't seen Sansa Stark at all in the intervening time. She was mentioned as commanding the knights of the veil at the time, so Daenerys never got to meet this woman that had caught Margaery 's attention, though she had seen the knights in battle and if there leaders were as fierce as they were, she was willing to bet the woman wouldn't disappoint. The knights of the veil were practically strategic masterminds, always knowing how to use there number to their advantage even when the numbers were not on their side.  
The next morning, Daenerys wrote a response to Jon's note, and a few days later, yet another letter came confirming that the two Starks were on their way.

Sansa didn't know how to feel, coming back to King's Landing. The first time she came here, she had hoped it would be a fairytale paradise. Her own happy ending, a princess would be married to a handsome charming prince, and then she would live happily ever after as a queen. Unfortunately, that handsome prince turned out to be an abusive monster, putting her through abuse after abuse, both mental and physical. As soon as she escaped that place, she swore she would never lay eyes on it. She was, quite honestly, afraid of that place more than any other in the world.  
And yet, here she was, pulling up in a carriage with armed guards all around her, returning to this city, both despite her fears and because of them. It was almost therapeutic. She was a new woman now, stronger and better for her experiences, and she aimed to prove it by coming here. She needed to prove to herself that this city held no control or affect on her. When the tops of those towers appeared over the hills, her heart skipped a beat, and it only kept skipping as the gates drew closer and closer. Jon was sitting across from her, reaching out to grab her hand and tell her everything would be okay. Sansa knew this to be true. The only Lannister left in the city was the one who had always been kind to her, so she closed here eyes and drifted off to better places, like her victories in the war against Cercei and the White Walkers, her short time as Queen of the Erie, and even daring to think back to her times in King's Landing, remembering the few happy moments she had with Margaery . Yes, those memories could always put a smile on her face. In such a dark time in her life, Margaery was a shining light. She showed her kindness, understanding, and love when Sansa truly needed it. She thought back to Margaery 's smile, her eyes, her gentle touch, her kiss... and just a little of her fear was replaced with hope and even excitement as they crossed through the gates and into the city.

When there party arrived at the castle, both Sansa and Jon were greeted by Unsullied guards, who escorted there servants to the rooms, while Queen Targaryan's handmaiden, a very pretty young woman, escorted them to the courtyard, where they were told Margaery and Daenerys would join them. While Jon spoke with the handmaiden, Sansa just walked alongside them, getting more excited with each step, wondering just how long it would take before she could see Margaery 's smiling face again. The answer: not long. As soon as they turned a corner, there Margaery was standing under a large white tree.  
"Margaery !" Sansa called to her.  
The Tyrell woman turned to see Sansa walking ahead of her brother, toward her.  
"Is that Sansa Stark?" Margaery asked as the two met and embraced each other lovingly.  
"Of course. Who else would it be?" Sansa asked.  
"Oh, I've missed you." Margaery said.  
"I missed you, too." Sansa pulled away from Margaery 's arms.  
Margaery took Sansa's face in her hands and cupped her cheeks. "My goodness I haven't seen you in years. You've grown so much!"  
"Thank you."  
Sansa made way for Jon to cut in. "Good evening, Lady Margaery ."  
"Good evening, Lord Stark." Margaery feigned interest.  
"Can you tell me where I might find Daenerys?" he asked.  
Margaery was about to speak up when everyone heard a voice behind them. "Look behind you."  
They did as the voice said and Sansa herself almost gasped when she finally saw The Dragon Queen herself walking up to them. Sansa was immediately struck, (almost intimidated) by the woman just from her beauty alone. Actually, in that moment, Sansa realized it had never occurred to her to imagine what Daenerys Targaryan would look like. Whatever she would have though, she never would have imagined her to be so... angelic.  
Jon was the first to say something, extending a hand for Daenerys to shake it, but Daenerys turned it away, saying "Oh, come now, Jon. We're family. We can dispense with formalities." And then she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in for a hug.  
Then, Daenerys turned her attention to Sansa. Margaery introduced her. "My Queen, allow me to introduce Queen Sansa Stark."  
"So this is the girl Margaery 's told me so much about." Daenerys took Sansa's hand and, in a surprising move, kissed it.  
Sansa blushed. "Thank you. All good things, I hope."  
"Indeed." Daenerys smiled, and then made another surprising move. She walked over to Margaery 's side and grabbed her by the arm. Now, there might not be anything particularly odd about that, but the way she did it was in a very distinct kind of way, the way lovers or spouses would do when going on a nice long walk, leaning into Margaery 's body while she stood. But, of course, Sansa didn't think much of it at the time.  
"You're both settling, I trust?" Daenerys asked.  
"We haven't had much time to settle in, I'm afraid. Our servants have taken care of everything. We came right here as soon as we arrived." said Sansa.  
"Well, you must be starving." Margaery said.  
"Yes, now that you mention it." Jon said.  
Daenerys' handmaiden chimed in. "I've been told dinner will be ready within the hour."  
"We'll have enough time to show you around, then." Daenerys said. She then ushered the group along and out of the courtyard. As they all started to leave, Margaery noticed Daenerys put her arm around Daenerys' back, walking along with her hand either staying in place almost around her waist, her wrist, or in her hand. Sansa couldn't help but wonder what that was about.  
"I do feel bad we missed your coronation ceremony." said Jon.  
"Oh, don't feel too bad about it." Daenerys assured him.  
"I missed it, as well, I'm afraid. Though the party afterwards was quite fun." Margaery smiled. This also elicited a smile from Daenerys.  
"About that..." Sansa started. "...What exactly are you doing here now?" she asked Margaery . "If Daenerys is the queen, I mean... what happens to you? Do you go back to Highgarden?"  
"I had assumed you had heard." Daenerys said.  
"Heard what?" Sansa asked.  
"Margaery will be ruling alongside me." Daenerys answered.  
"Two queens? That's... interesting. Is that allowed?" Jon asked.  
"There's no law against it. And we're both perfectly okay with it." Daenerys and Jon continued to talk, and all of the 'body language' Sansa had seen from Daenerys before was suddenly put into a new light when she heard this news. Even when she looked at Margaery , the Tyrell woman had a somewhat apologetic look in her eyes directed back at her.

Dinner, as it turns out, would take more time than expected to be ready, so the group split up, with Daenerys and Jon splitting off to become better acquainted, while Margaery and Sansa goingoff into the gardens.  
"Brings back a few memories, doesn't it?" Margaery smiled as they walked past the rows of flowers.  
"It does. When I heard about the fighting here at King's Landing, this was the one place I hoped wouldn't be destroyed." Sansa looked around at all the familiar sights. From the beautiful trees and flowers growing all around her, to the sitting areas that overlooked the seas. She and Margaery walked these pathways practically every day. Throughout all of the horrors she had experienced in this place, these gardens were a place where things didn't seem so bad.  
Margaery picked a flower from the garden and handed it to Sansa, a gesture the redhead accepted. "I missed you after you left."  
"I missed you, too." Sansa said.  
Margaery looked around and saw that the few people that were out there when they first arrived at the gardens had all left. So, she moved forward and kissed the other woman on the lips. Sansa wrapped her arms around the Tyrell woman and pulled her in close, but something was keeping her from being quite as passionate about it as Margaery was. Before she arrived at King's Landing, she gladly would have let Margaery into her bed at a moment's notice, but there was something sticking in her head that had dulled the enthusiasm.  
Margaery apparently hadn't noticed. As she pulled away just a few inches, she said "It can be just like old times, right?" She moved in for another kiss, but Sansa kept her back. "What?" Margaery asked. "What is it, Sansa?"  
"What exactly is going on with... her?" Sansa asked.  
"Daenerys?" Margaery asked. Sansa nodded. "I... what do you mean? I thought we explained it."  
Sansa didn't want to come off as too presumptuous. If she had misread things in any way, then this conversation could go very wrong. "You ruling alongside her, how does that work? Why is she letting you stay here?"  
"Because my family supported her claim to the throne. It was simple. She rules over Westeros, I get revenge on the woman who killed most of my family."  
"And your okay with that? Margaery , you've always wanted to be queen! Has that changed?" Sansa asked.  
"Well, I still am the queen." Margaery said.  
Margaery could make up a lie. She could probably tell her that her family's death changed her priorities, but it's not as though there wouldn't be a few holes in her story. It's not like she wouldn't find out the truth anyway, so she figured she may as well give it to her straight.  
"You're going to be her Queen?" Sansa asked again.  
"That's the general idea." Margaery answered.  
Sansa was astonished at this. "So... how does that-- when did this happen?"  
"When I fled King's Landing, I came to her for help. We agreed to support her and give our armies to her, among other things, if I got to rule at her side as queen."  
"So... what?! Are you going to marry her? Is that how this works?" Sansa asked.  
"Two ruling monarchs in Westeros have to be joined by blood or marriage to rule over a kingdom." Margaery moved in closer and tried to whisper. "Listen, Sansa--"  
"Did you sleep with her?" Sansa asked.  
"Sansa--"  
"Answer me!" Sansa said very firmly.  
There was a noticeable pause in between Sansa's question and Margaery 's answer that hurt the credibility of her answer. "No. Of course not."  
"You're lying!" Sansa moved away from her and began to walk briskly down the path.  
"Sansa! Wait!" Margaery started to whisper to her as a few people walked out into the gardens. "We're not in love, or anything!"  
"I'm sorry. Are you talking about you and her, or you and me?" Sansa wasn't bothering to whisper.  
"It's purely a business arrangement. The wedding is purely a formality."  
"Oh, well then!" Sansa said.  
Margaery walked in front of Sansa to cut her off and look her straight in the eye. "Sansa, I never meant to hurt you, but I did what I needed to do. After all I'd been through, all I'd lost and fought for, I couldn't lose it all just like that."  
"I guess that's all that really matters." Sansa said. "Those nights we spent together meant something to me. I thought they meant something to you, too. I guess that was just me being naïve."  
"It wasn't. They meant a lot to me, too." Margaery said.  
"Well, I guess they're over now."  
Sansa walked around Margaery , who grabbed her by the arm. "Sansa--"  
"Just... don't!" Sansa pulled away from her and kept walking. Margaery tried to follow her for a few steps, but Sansa just glared back at her and Margaery knew it was best to keep her distance for now

Most of the rest of Sansa's day was spent alone. Whether it was her servants assisting her in settling into her room, or time spent in the library, or even just overlooking the view of the city or the ocean, Sansa didn't really feel like talking to anyone if she didn't have to. It had crossed her mind a few times that maybe she was feeling a little melodramatic about this whole Margaery thing. The nights they spent together, in retrospect, could probably be considered a summer fling. Looking back on it, who knew if there was anything substantial in there relationship. Or anything that could grow into something more. Was it really anything to feel broken hearted about? Then again, that could be just her depression talking. After all, between Joffrey and Ramsey, Margaery 's arms were probably the only loving ones that ever held her since she left Winterfell. The only gentle touch she ever felt, and one of the few kind, caring people in her life for the longest time. How brief there relationship was didn't really change the way she felt.  
As Sansa tried to sort her emotions out, looking out over the sea to the horizon, she didn't hear Daenerys approach her from behind, the woman's grey dress flowing in the wind like a flag.  
"A beautiful sight, isn't it?" Sansa turned around to see the Targaryan and she almost sneered at the sight of her, but she held it back.  
"I guess so." Sansa avoided eye contact with her and looked back to the water.  
"We missed you at dinner." Daenerys walked up to stand beside her.  
"I wasn't hungry." Sansa asked, internally groaning at the mention of her former lover's name.  
"Margaery told me a lot about you." Daenerys said. Sansa nearly sneered at the mention of her former lover's name. "She told me all that you'd been through with your family. With the Lannisters and the Boltons... and I've actually found your story quite inspiring." Daenerys said.  
"Inspiring?!" Sansa said, almost insulted.  
"Yes. For someone to go through so much hardship for so long, and yet learn from it, use it, become a stronger woman because of it... There's a lot to admire in that." Daenerys said.  
This wasn't what Sansa had expected to hear. Daenerys Targaryan, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, Savior of Westeros, the woman who had been sold as property to a Dothraki Khal and rose up to become a Queen was now calling her inspiring? She didn't know how to react.  
"Thank you." was as good a thing to say as any, though it came out a bit moodier than Sansa intended.  
"Where is Margaery , anyway? Wasn't she with you all day?" Daenerys asked.  
Again, the sound of Margaery 's name made Sansa give a loud, exasperated sigh. "I don't know where she is. Maybe you should check in your bedroom, perhaps." Sansa snapped at her.  
By this point, Daenerys had gotten the hint that Sansa wasn't in the mood to socialize, so she departed with a "Well, okay. Thank you." This left Sansa to question just what the hell she was doing. Her answer: She was being a child. This woman had approached her as a friend, talking about how 'inspiring' her story was to her, trying to be pleasant and accommodating, and Sansa wouldn't even look her in the eye all because they had both slept with the same woman. Hell, it's not like Daenerys said to Margaery "Hey, Margaery ! Do you have a girlfriend? Yes? What's her name? Sansa? That's nice. Let's fuck!" Hell, Daenerys had probably never even heard of Sansa until after she and Margaery got together.  
Sansa was mad at Margaery , but that was no reason to take it out on Daenerys, so she had to fix this.  
"You, know..." Sansa called to her. The Targaryan woman turned around to face her. "I heard a rumor about you, I was hoping you could tell me if it was true." Sansa walked closer to her as she talked. "I heard that, when The Great Masters attacked Meereen with there army of ships, you came in and burned the whole fleet down with just your three dragons."  
"Is that so hard to believe?" Daenerys asked.  
"The story goes that the fleet was in the hundreds of thousands." Sansa added.  
Daenerys didn't say anything, feeling a little uncomfortable about the truth of her final victory over the masters being stretched that far. "I think the story may have been exaggerated slightly. The masters didn't deem Meereen as a threat, so they sent only as many ships as they felt they needed. Still, it was enough for me to get my point across when we did defeat them."  
"How many were there?" Sansa asked.  
"A few hundred, I think." Daenerys answered.  
"Still, very impressive. I actually glimpsed a couple of them in the war a few years ago. Even from so far away, they were... magnificent." Sansa recalled a time where she and the armies of The Vale of Arryn stood upon a hilltop and the three dragons mowing down an entire garrison of White Walkers with there flames. When everybody saw them raining fire down from the sky, it stopped the entire army in there tracks. They didn't know whether or not to be terrified or to feel empowered that they had these three titans on there side.  
"Would you like to see them up close?" Daenerys asked.  
"They're here?!" Sansa said.  
"Of course. They always go where I go." Daenerys said. "Missandei and Jon are probably there now, if you want to join them."  
Sansa couldn't believe this. She had the chance to be one of the few people in countless years to see a real live dragon up close.  
"How could I refuse?"

"Jon!"  
The lord of Winterfell heard his name called as he walked the halls of the Red Keep outside the White Sword Tower alongside Daenerys' handmaiden Missandei. He turned around to find Margaery running toward him.  
"Lady Margaery ." He greeted her.  
"Hello. Finding your way around alright?" he asked.  
"Yes, actually." he turned to the handmaiden beside him. "Miss..."  
"Missandei." she reminded him.  
"Missandei, sorry... was just showing me the way to the Dragon Pit." he said.  
"Oh! They're quite an intimidating sight. Do you mind if I join you?" she asked.  
"No, not at all." The three of them continued walking. "Where is Sansa?"  
Margaery sighed. "Actually, that is what I was hoping to speak to you about. We... had a litle bit of an argument. After we all parted earlier."  
"An argument?" Jon asked, wondering how the two could have had an argument in the short time he had spent apart from them. "Nothing too serious, I hope. I know she's quite fond of you."  
"It might be a little serious. I was hoping you could help me." Margaery said.  
"Well, what's the problem?" Jon asked.  
Margaery wasn't sure how to tell him. Did he know his sister was into women? If not, could she really come right out and tell him she and his sister had a relationship?  
"I... can't really answer that. It's a little personal. Just... what makes her feel better? Anything in particular she likes?" Margaery skirted around the question.  
"She might like it if you apologized, assuming you were in the wrong." Jon said.  
"I might have been." Margaery admitted.  
"It's difficult for me to help if I don't know what the problem is." Jon said.  
It was at times like this where Jon (as anyone would) felt a little useless. Margaery was clearly very concerned and going to him for help, but he couldn't even muster up a suggestion for how to solve her problem.  
Margaery wanted to punch Jon for being so useless. But, it's not like it was his fault. She wasn't giving him much to go on.  
"You're her brother... or cousin, or whatever. The point is you grew up together. I'm sure the two of you must have fought." Margaery said.  
"Well, in that case, there was only one answer: time. We just gave each other space, went to our separate corners, is all. And when we came back together, everything would be okay. We would either apologize or the apology was implied." Jon suggested. "Just give her a day or two, then sit down and have a nice, civil conversation. That's all."  
Margaery had assumed he would say something like that. There really weren't that many alternatives for a problem like this. The problem was that Margaery wanted what she had before with Sansa. She wanted to talk and laugh with her, to kiss her again, the way they did before. She wanted someone to show her the path to getting back there and, with her marriage to Daenerys, that path was nowhere in sight. That option didn't seem to exist anymore.

"Is everything okay?"  
Sansa was awoken from her daydreaming by the sound of Daenerys' voice. She had barely said a word since they started walking to the Dragon Pit. Daenerys had done all the talking and Sansa had barely heard a thing.  
"I'm... sorry." Sansa said, bringing herself back to the moment.  
"What's wrong? You seem a little aloof today." Daenerys looked her in the eyes.  
"It's... nothing." Sansa said.  
"I don't mean to pry where it's not my business, but there's nobody else around. If it's personal, I wouldn't tell a soul." Daenerys said.  
Sansa really didn't want to have what could possibly have been a very awkward conversation, but then again, it was doing her no good to keep silent, so why not just be upfront about it?  
"It's Margaery ." Sansa confessed.  
And right at that moment, Daenerys realized just how stupid she had been that day.  
While Daenerys was doing that, Sansa continued to speak. "I don't know if she told you, but we had a--"  
"Oh! No!" Daenerys put her hand to her forehead. She was mentally chastising herself for being so insensitive. "She... I'm... I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have... I... Jeez. I'm sorry for how I acted around her earlier."  
Sansa was surprised at how apologetic Daenerys was being. "No, no. It's okay."  
Daenerys kept apologizing anyway. "I don't know what I was thinking. I knew that you and her had something, and... I don't know why I did that. I'm sorry."  
"It's okay." Sansa could see that the other woman's apology was sincere.  
But, now neither really knew what to say to the other.  
Sansa was the first to speak. "When did she tell you?"  
"It was... on the ships. On our way to Westeros." Daenerys said.  
"So... before or after you... got together." Sansa asked.  
"After." Daenerys felt bad saying it. She didn't want to hurt Sansa's feeling anymore than they already were.  
"I see." Sansa's chin dipped low.  
Daenerys brought a finger to her chin to lift it up. "Sansa, if you still have feeling for her... I mean, we're not in love. The marriage is a formality. Nothing more."  
"She said that. Doesn't really fix things." Sansa said.  
"It can for you. If the two of you are in love, then who am I to get in the middle of that. You two could still be together." Daenerys offered her.  
"I'm not sure if I could be with someone, who would then turn around as soon as I'm gone and hook up with another woman." Sansa said.  
"It'll pass. I'll move on. Maybe find someone else." Sansa said.  
"Just know the option is open, if you still care for her." Daenerys said.  
"Do you?" Sansa asked.  
"Do I what?"  
"You said you weren't in love. Are you sure?" Sansa asked again.  
"Yes. Margaery is... a very attractive woman. We are alike in our ambitions, to an extent, and I do like having her around, but as a friend." Daenerys answered. "I've known for a long time that I would marry for power, not for love."  
"Could you be happy that way? Knowing there are no feelings between you and the person you're bonded to for life?" Sansa asked. Now that she had more control over her own life, she couldn't actually imagine willingly getting into a marriage like that.  
"I guess we'll see." Daenerys answered.  
"Not to sound too judgmental, but I've been in loveless marriages before. It's not an experience I intend to repeat. If I ever marry, it would be with someone special, loving, someone I wouldn't mind waking up to every morning. I don't think you should have to trade one for the other. I could do without power myself. I'll take happiness." Sansa said.  
"With words like that, I envy whatever man or woman is lucky enough to catch your eye." Daenerys said. They smiled at each other.

 

When the two arrived at the pit (which sat perched outside the Red Keep, not too far from the Winch Tower), they found Tyrion Lannister keeping his feet firmly rooted to the ground in the doorway and would step no further inside the dragon's home.  
"Lord Tyrion!" Sansa called to him in surprise.  
"Lady Sansa! A pleasure!" He greeted her. "I'm happy to see you again safe and sound."  
"And you as well, my lord." Sansa said.  
"Lady Daenerys, I would like--:" whatever Tyrion had to say next, he was startled by the loud noise of a roar inside the pit. "Goodness! Will I never get used to that?"  
"Lord Tyrion!" Jon's voice called from inside the pit.  
"We had better see what the noise was about." Daenerys pushed the other two along.  
Whenever someone saw Daenerys Targaryan's dragon for the first time, the feelings they experienced were always the same: awe. Whether out of fear or amazement (or both) there mouths gaped, there eyes were wide, and not a single word was spoken until Daenerys spoke to them. Sansa was no different. The dragons didn't need to do much but sit there in the grass, letting Jon pet them on there heads like large cats, and Sansa was speechless at them.  
"Don't be afraid to get in a little closer. They don't bite." Sansa looked to her left at a bench by the wall and saw Margaery sitting there next to Missandei, looking about as nervous as Tyrion had, though not because of the dragons, but because she had been wondering if she should say anything to Sansa this whole time, or if she should just keep her mouth shut.  
"Certainly not while I'm here." Daenerys assured her. Sansa, for a brief moment, considered saying something to Margaery , but instead took Daenerys' offer and moved in toward them. Daenerys looked back at Tyrion in the doorway. "You don't want to join us?" she asked.  
"I can see everything very well from up here, madam. Thank you very much." he assured her.  
Daenerys walked down the steps and stood next to Sansa, who was still hesitant to go near the large reptiles.  
"There are two." Sansa said. "I had seen three before."  
Daenerys looked sad. "Drogon fell during our final battle with the Walkers."  
Seeing Daenerys saddened by the memory of her fallen dragon, Sansa put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry." she said.  
Daenerys smiled. "Go on. Say hello."  
Sansa was terrified. Her approach to one of the dragons was slow, preparing to jump back should the large creature snap at her. Sansa could feel her heart ready to burst when th one closest to her made eye contact. She could swear for a second it was about to lunge foreword and bite her in two. She probably would have stepped away if she hadn't felt Daenerys' hand on her back, pushing her along.  
"His name is Rhaegal. Go on. Don't be shy." Daenerys then said something to the dragon that Sansa didn't understand, but it made him bow his head.  
Sansa reached out and put her hand on Rhaegal's head, petting him like a large dog. She smiled and breathed a sigh of relief.  
"See?" Daenerys said.  
Sansa kept her hand on Raegal's hide as she continued down the side of his long neck toward his wings. She couldn't beleive she was not only seeing a real-life dragon, but also making contact with it.  
From a few feet away, Margaery was watching Sansa's smile come to life like a little kid.  
"What do you think?" Daenerys asked.  
"I've heard about these since I was a child. Honestly, I think they're the most amazing thing I've ever seen." Sansa said.  
"Would you like to take them for a ride?" Daenerys asked.  
"What?!" Sansa asked.  
They heard Jon standing over by Viserion. "Really?"  
"Yes. Just climb on. I'll undo the chains." Daenerys said. "Be sure to hang on tight. We don't have saddles or handles. Remember that."  
Jon didn't waste any time climbing on Viserion's back. Daenerys put her hand to the chain under the dragon's neck and took off the lock keeping it on the ground. The dragon almost immediately took off, blowing Sansa back against Rhaegal side. They all heard a loud and startled "WHOA!" From Jon as he took off into the air.  
"I don't think Jon's ever been quite so... lively." Sansa commented.  
"What about you?" Daenerys asked.  
Sansa hesitated. Rhaegal looked at her. She nodded. If Jon could do it, she could. Why not? She climbed onto the dragon's back, trying to find a comfortable position just behind the neck. Daenerys moved to grab the lock on Rhaegal's neck.  
"You're sure it's safe?" Sansa asked.  
Daenerys grabbed her hand. "Trust me?" She asked. Sansa nodded. There was no reason not to. "Hang on tight."  
Sansa heard the "SHING" of the metal spike coming out of the lock and, a few seconds later, Rhaegal spread his wings, kicked up the dirt beneath him, and took her up into the air. Slowly but surely, the pit became smaller and smaller beneath her. She rose above the trees, the towers, going almost as high as the clouds. As she flew higher and higher, her previous fears turned into excitement as she looked down on all of King's Landing, unable to see all of the civilians that were looking up at her.  
One of which was Margaery Tyrell, who was trying to keep track of her in the sky, hoping she wouldn't slip and fall.  
She didn't. Even when Rhaegal took a sudden drop toward the ocean and her body was lifted just a few inches off his back. Sansa felt the water spray across her face as the his claws dipped into the ocean. About a mile away, a few ships made their way toward the city. Sansa thought about signaling Rhaegal to go over to them, see how close they could get, but instead decided to just let him decide where they went.  
When they finally returned to the pit, Daenerys, Missandei, and Margaery all clapped for there return. Daenerys was the first to approach them.  
"How was it?" she asked.  
"Amazing!" Sansa could barely contain her excitement. "We need to bring Arya the next time we visit. She'll go crazy." she said to Jon.  
"I agree." Jon said.  
"I've been told dinner's finally ready. We should get going." Daenerys insisted.  
Margaery approached Sansa, finally gaining the courage to talk to her. Sansa's smile faded when she approached.  
"Please don't do that again." she requested. "It scared me to death."  
Sansa just gave an awkward "Thanks." They both heard Daenerys giggling a few feet away. "What's so funny?" Sansa asked her.  
"Your hair is a mess." she answered.  
Sansa ran her hands through her hair. She hadn't noticed before, but all the wind blowing through her hair (and probably some water from the ocean, too) had made her hair look wild and unkempt. The group had a good chuckle at it before they all left for dinner.

That night, everyone parted ways for bed. Daenerys and Margaery went off to their bedroom, while Jon and Sansa went to their separate rooms. As they parted, Sansa and Margaery were both probably wondering if either one was watching the other leave. Margaery and Daenerys didn't have sex that night. (What? They don't have to EVERY night.)  
On the way to their own rooms, Sansa asked Jon. "What do you think of our new Queen?"  
"I think she'll do a fine job. You?" he answered. "What do you think?"  
"I didn't think I'd say it, but I kinda like her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. No smut this time. Might have to wait another chapter or two before we get back to that. 
> 
> As always, Kudos and reviews are appreciated and I'll try my best not to make the wait for the next chapter as long as this one


End file.
